Generally, this kind of fishing rod is provided at the utmost end of the reel mounting portion at the handle with an insertion bore, into which the larger diameter end of the rod body is fitted, thereby coupling the rod body with the handle.
Such conventional construction, however, concentrates stress in the coupling of the rod body with the handle, thereby creating a problem in that the coupling is breakable.
Conventionally, the root end of the rod body is made larger in thickness than other portions and is reinforced to avoid a breakdown of the rod body at the coupling with the handle. Such reinforcement, however, is insufficient because a difference in thickness between the thick reinforced portion and the thin not-reinforced portion at the rod body becomes larger to concentrate stress near the border of both of these portions so that the rod body becomes breakable at the border.